This Is What I Want
by Yuno G
Summary: Dios premetió a todos los hombres que encontrarán esposas obedientes y sumisas en todas las esquinas del mundo. Entonces Dios hizo la tierra redonda...y rió, y rió, y se partió de la risa por toda la eternidad. Natsu, un hombre de cabeza dura y completamente machista aprenderá de primera mano lo que una mujer es capaz de hacer, y tambien las heridas que es capaz de curar. NaLu.


-Buenos días señor Dragneel- Dijo la mujer vestida de uniforme blanco con una gran sonrisa, ella estaba en la pequeña habitación del hospital en frente de Natsu- Le pido disculpas pero el doctor que normalmente lo atiende no a podido venir esta mañana por razones personales, yo lo atenderé en su lugar.

Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Le dolía la cabeza, como siempre, y no estaba de buen humor. Estaba en el hospital privado por los resultados del escáner de cerebro, las ojeras que normalmente tenia se habían hecho más profundas y oscuras en las pasadas las dos semanas, la punzada que siempre sentía detrás de la cabeza se había vuelto en una pequeña migraña.

-Discúlpeme- Natsu cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¿Que dijo?

-Yo lo atenderé en su lugar.- Repitió la enfermera, sacando el folder con los resultados- Mire lo que...

-Usted es una mujer- Dijo Natsu incrédulo.

La sonrisa de la enfermera desapareció tan rápido como las palabras salieron de los labios de Natsu, él estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento para exigir que viniera un doctor, cuando la enfermera contestó.

-¿Y?- Se notaba un poco de molestia en la voz.

Natsu estaba cansado de poner a las mujeres en sus sitio. Simplemente no sabían su lugar- Deberías de estar en tu casa, atendiendo a tu marido- Natsu no se inmuto cuando vio como su rostro se enrojecía de furia, siempre era lo mismo. Las mujeres deberían saber que ellas y los hombres estaban el clases distintas, en mundos distintos. Los hombres traían el dinero a casa, trabajaban y estudiaban, en el mundo de los negocios.

Pero no es que Natsu sea machista, el respetaba a las mujeres, a las mujeres que sabían su lugar, en casa, limpiando y cocinando para sus hijos y enseñando a las hijas el buen camino. Pero lo mas importante en el trabajo de una mujer era atender a su marido, tenerlo feliz. Una mujer que no estaba casada no era necesitada, ya que era necesario que un hombre le enseñara el camino.

Natsu tenia rápidos reflejos, así que no fue difícil detener la cachetada furiosa que estaba en camino a su cara- Estoy pagando demasiado para un hospital privado con gente como tu, por favor vete y tráeme un doctor- Natsu la miró de arriba abajo con indiferencia- uno de verdad.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que el girara por curiosidad, quería saber si su doctor había llegado, y en efecto, ahí estaba el señor de pelo blanco y gafas plateadas, poniéndose una bata blanca con una insignia con su nombre. Natsu suspiró con satisfacción, por fin lo iban a atender.

-Buenos Dias.

-Buenos Dias, perdón por el retraso Natsu. ¿algún problema, enfermera?

La enfermera sabía que Natsu pagaba una buena cantidad por el servicio del hospital, así que no tuvo de otra que morderse la lengua y negar en silencio...ah...el silencio de una mujer era el sonido que más disfrutaba. La mujer se fue sin decir nada más.

-Vengo a por los resultados del escáner.

-Si, claro. Tome asiento, por favor.

-Gracias- Natsu se acomodó en la pequeña silla antes de hablar.- Doctor, desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente no puedo dormir bien, aun tomando las pastillas, y tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Entiendo- El doctor revisó los resultados por un corto periodo de tiempo, y cuando alzó la mirada se veía más serio de lo normal-Natsu, tendremos que encontrar otro medicamento, ya que los actuales pueden terminar haciendo un daño masivo a córtex frontal, es la zona del cerebro que controla la agresión. No pensé que los medicamentos serían necesarios por tanto tiempo, lleva ya casi veinte años tomándolo, ahora está en peligro de tener crisis consecutivas de agresión y violencia.

Natsu se movió en la silla, incomodo- Doctor, gracias a esos medicamentos e podido dormir tranquilo y tener una vida decente. Sabe a la perfección que sin ellos sería un peligro para mi mismo, autodestructivo.

-Natsu, lo que tiene es un trauma severo, se puede controlar, pero no estamos seguros de como. Lo mejor es que le recete unos potentes sedantes, y que se los tome antes de que oscurezca. No es broma con que su salud mental corre peligro en estos momentos, los medicamentos están tan adentro de su sistema que tomará tiempo sacarlos, y eso le va a afectar.

Diez minutos después, Natsu salió del hospital con una pequeña bolsa llena de sedantes que tenia que tomar, como si fuera un animal. Tenia que adelantar sus planes de engendrar algún hijo. Si el doctor estaba en lo cierto, dentro de poco tendrá que dejar de trabajar y quedarse en casa. Tenia que encontrar una mujer amable, educada, obediente y que no llame mucho la atención. Natsu ya tenía a la mujer idealizada, sería delicada como una flor, dulce, respetaría y no dudara ante su palabra como marido.

* * *

—Suéltame- ordenó en voz baja.

Lucy trató de tirar de la muñeca de su agarre, pero sus dedos sólo apretaron, estrujándole el hueso. Ella no jadeo en voz alta de la intensa agonía de ser exprimida, combatió esa reacción y en su lugar le permitió recapacitar y controlarse antes de que él le rompiera el brazo.

Podría rompérselo fácilmente si apretaba más fuerte. El no parecía razonable y ella no quería usar un yeso durante varias semanas. Rápidamente se tiro hacia su cuerpo, casi tocó el pecho y tiró de su brazo duro hacia abajo. No tenía más remedio que ponerla en libertad o se le habría torcido la muñeca dolorosamente.

Lucy saltó hacia atrás, poniendo espacio entre ellos y tensándose. Él podía atacar o permanecer en su lugar. Sin esperar ayuda. Con su 1.65m Lucy tenía ventaja mientras movía su cuerpo cuando su atacante se abalanzó sobre ella. No había esperado que moviera sus manos y cogió sólo aire cuando sus dedos se agarraron donde ella había estado. Ella giró hacia un lado, se enderezó y le pateó con sus botas. Vio al hombre tambalearse y se estrelló contra el suelo, tendido sobre su lado. Lucy retrocedió para poner más espacio entre ellos.

Lucy reconoció al enorme hijo de puta, era el que le habían mandado al psiquiatra de la cárcel después de haberse subido a un edificio y tirotear a civiles . Él se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez más rápido. Lucy solo pensó una palabra antes de que ella se lanzara hacia un lado para evitar sus dedos letales.

¡JODER!

Se hizo una bola, se lanzó al suelo, se acercó a sus pies de la manera que ella había sido entrenada para hacer. Tenía que permanecer fuera de su alcance y sabía que sería más peligroso si ponía sus manos sobre ella, y tampoco quería herir al criminal.

Estaban físicamente desproporcionados si todo se reducía a un combate mano-a-mano, su cabeza se elevaba casi treinta centímetros sobre la de ella, ya a pesar de haber estado en la cárcel, estaba en una condición física resplandeciente

Ella lo vio arremetiendo contra ella de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. Se tiro, doblándose para presionar sus manos en el suelo para bloquearlo y atrapar al hombre con una violenta patada hacia arriba. El impacto de la bota con su cuerpo le hizo daño en la pierna, pero tenía que ser más doloroso para él. Se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito fuerte y se hundió ya que había logrado darle en la ingle. Ella se dio la vuelta después de enderezarse sobre sus pies, lo vio agarrarse la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros y se doblo de nuevo. Lucy hizo una mueca. A veces tenia que jugar sucio, nada en la vida era justo.

Su cabeza se giro y ella no tenía duda de que él la quería muerta. Pura rabia se mostraba en su duras facciones.

-Cálmate- exigió Lucy, tratando de sonar calmada cuando no lo estaba.- Estoy aquí para ver si estas listo para salir del centro de rehabilitación, no quiero hacerte daño.

Lucy sabía que estaba en problemas, así que no desvió la atención del gran hombre que la miraba, todavía agachado, agarrando su entrepierna lesionada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su gran puño estaba encontrando el camino más corto hacia su cara. Su instinto hizo que disparara su brazo para golpear con el puño a un lado y desviar un golpe directo que habría sido mortal si le hubiera dado en la nariz. Sus nudillos rozaron la oreja y el dolor se disparo en el costado de su cabeza.

Con la rapidez suficiente, sujetó el puño del hombre y tiró hacia abajo con fuerza, causando que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Lucy se movió con fluidez, se sentó encima del hombre sin soltarle la muñeca y lo esposó. Su padre le había dicho que ser profesora sería más seguro que ser la oficial psicóloga criminalista de la seguridad nacional del país, Lucy bufó orgullosa, su trabajo era más genial.

Varios policías llenaron la habitación, su jefa, Erza Scarlet, con un traje negro bien ajustado, entró última. -El no está listo para venir con mis chicos- informó Lucy, aun encima del hombre.

Erza cruzó los brazos y suspiró obviamente decepcionada- No hace falta se un profesional para darse cuenta que el sigue inestable- Con un simple gesto, ordenó a los policías que se llevarán de regreso al hombre a su habitación .

-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, Erza- Dijo Lucy ya de pie- El proyecto es nuevo, aun no están listos para nuevos miembros.

-Puede que sea nuevo, Lucy- Dijo Erza emocionada- Pero es uno genial. A mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer que los prisioneros que estén a punto de salir formarán un grupo de bomberos como trabajo de la comunidad. Así no sólo consiguen un trabajo donde podamos monitorearlos sino que también serán mejor vistos por la sociedad.

-Bueno, tampoco fue una idea brillante.

-¿Y quien mejor que tu para monitorearlos? Nadie. Sabes que por eso te di la placa de la seguridad nacional.

-Tengo que decir que esta saliendo mejor de lo previsto- Se sentía orgullosa, solo habían tenido unas peleas menores, nada que Lucy no pudiera manejar. Cuando los llamaban por un incendio se movían con velocidad y eficacia. Pero recién se estaban acostumbrado los unos a los otros, no creía que fuera bueno añadir más gente al proyecto.

* * *

-Pues eso fue lo que sucedió- concluyó Lucy al terminar de decir lo que sucedió en la mañana.

-Tenía ganas de que viniera alguien más- Sting se recostó en la incómoda silla- Estoy muy aburrido sin acción.

-Te hubiera pateando el culo, Sting- Lucy miró al hombre que había sido buscado por el FBI por cinco años, era capaz de robar cualquier cosa, y con cualquier cosa Lucy se refería a que fue capaz de robar la corona de la reina de Inglaterra y venderla ilegalmente en Turquía, y en Turquía saquear el banco de la nación hasta dejarlo vacío. Ahora, sus robos eran menores en ilegales, como robarle el café de la tarde a Lucy.- Con las justas pude arrestarlo.

-Si confías tanto en nosotros ¿Por que tienes una pistola en el muslo izquierdo y una navaja en el derecho? – Preguntó Jellal, un ex famoso traficante de drogas del país, se había vuelto millonario a base de heroína y cocaína, pero ahora solo era un adicto al chocolate blanco- y estoy seguro de que tienes algo más escondido bajo la ropa.

-Las esposas y un teaser, sin contar la placa- Respondió Lucy- Jellal, sabes que es el protocolo, pero nunca les disparara.

Laxus, fabricante y vendedor, además de exportador de armas ilegales, bufó ante la mentira.

-Bueno- rectificó Lucy – no les apuntaría al corazón.

-Idiota- Llamó Laxus a Sting- es un revolver de calibre 45, la famosa wesson. ¿Sabes lo que haría por tener una Wesson 45 en mis manos? Son de un precio muy alto ya que ya no las fabrican, no la compares con una pistola, imbéciles. Lucy tiene mejor gusto que una simple pistola, sino yo mismo le dispararia.

-Tu no harías nada a parte de devolverme el arma si la tuvieras en tus manos, Laxus- Le llamó la atención- Y gracias por la confesión, no dudaré en dispararte cuando tenga la oportunidad.

-Se molestó contigo- Jellal se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa pícara.

-No sabes tratar a las mujeres- río Sting .- Alguien no va a tener sexo esta noche. Tal vez tenga suerte.- le guiño el ojo Lucy.

-Estarás muy ocupado con tu mama, Sting – se burló Lucy. Tan rápido como vio a Sting la primera vez que se conocieron supo que era un don Juan. Ya que intentó besarla con la escusa que era la primera persona con tetas que había visto en nueve años. Lucy sabía que ahora lo hacía solo para fastidiarla, aun que sea la única mujer que ha visto desde que entró a prisión. Sin contar las mujeres que salvaban en los incendios.

Obviamente, Lucy no se había acostado con ninguno de esos enormes hombres. Todos la miraban como una mamá pequeña, cosa que le parecía extraño, pero aún así la miraban de esa manera, ella se sentía como un hobbit a su lado, todos los que estaban en el proyecto median al menos un metro ochenta, y el más alto, Laxus, estaba rozando los dos metros. Lucy siempre sufría empujones, y siempre se estrellaba contra ella con la escusa de que su metro sesenta y cinco de mujer era demasiado pequeño como para ver, a no ser que bajarán la cabeza.

-Bueno, niños, me voy.- dijo Lucy levantándose- Esta empezando a llover y no me gusta conducir la moto bajo la tormenta- Lucy cogió su pequeña mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro- Vayanse a dormir, que los demás seguro que están roncando.

-Ten cuidado-Dijo Laxus, el experto en armas.- Nunca sabes quien tiene una escopeta.

-O rohypnol- Mencionó Jellal. Rohypnol, también conocido como el R-2 o "la droga de la violación", era para hacerte dormir por horas en un instante.

-O te pueden robar la moto- concluyó Sting.

\- Vale, vale- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.- Mañana es domingo, no vendré.

-Mentirosa- Dijo Jellal.

-No me eches en cara que adoro mi trabajo- Lucy se detuvo antes de salir de la puerta con llave- Me la pasaré en la piscina con Erza, tiene un cuerpo genial ¿Sabes?

Lucy no necesitó darse la vuelta para ver como Jellal se sonrojaba. – Hasta el lunes.- Al salir por la puerta que solo se abría con las huellas digitales autorizadas, siguió el procedimiento de seguridad para salir del edificio. Gajeel estaba esperándola en la puerta, el muy bastardo había llegado tarde y ahora no había tiempo para actualizar los datos del día.

-Joder, Lucy- jadeó, pues había venido corriendo- llegas temprano.

-¡Tu llegas tarde, idiota!- le gritó Lucy completamente mojada por la lluvia.- Todo fue normal, no hubo ningún problema. Ninguna pelea, justo como ayer, pon eso en los documentos.

-No me voy a disculpar, tu llegaste ayer tarde.- Bufó Gajeel.

-Hombres

-Mujeres

-Cabrón.

-Zorra

-No tengo todo el día para ti, gatito.

-Te veo mañana, coneja.

Erza había ordenado a todos los miembros de su equipo a emparejarse, por seguridad, y en este caso, Gajeel, un alto pelinegro era su compañero. Lucy se subió a la moto y se dirigió a casa. Erza había admirado lo bien que los chicos del proyecto se llevaban con ella, Lucy se río ante esa conclusión, simplemente sabía sus secretos más oscuros, y les mandaba indirectas cuando había que corregirlos. Por ejemplo, el hombre más mujeriego del grupo, Sting, llamaba a su madre cuando se asustaba. Jellal estaba enamorado de su jefa, Erza. Y el más secreto y oscuro de todos los tenía Laxus, a pesar de ser el más fuerte, y con un súper orgullo, el era virgen, tanto de cuerpo como de labios.

Se quitó el casco y aparcó en el estacionamiento privado de su edifico. Subió las escaleras hasta su piso, tiró la mochila en el sofá, metió una lasaña congelada al microondas y se metió a la ducha.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana, dos de la mañana, y las paredes no paraban de vibrar por el horrible sonido que provenía del apartamento vecino, ese horrible sonido al que la gente catalogaba como música. No había podido dormir por no haber tomado la pastilla, y se había olvidado el sedante en el coche. A esta hora el aparcamiento estaba prácticamente oscuro, así que el no podía ir a cogerlos . Era un de los chefs más reconocidos del continente, con su propia cadena restaurantes, "The DRAGON'S PRIDE" tenía que dormir bien para trabajar bien. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a la puerta de salida, sin necesidad de encender alguna luz, ya que todas estaban veinticuatro horas encendidas. Antes de abrir la puerta se dio la vuelta para ver el interior de su iluminado apartamento, abrió la puerta que tenia a sus espaldas y a ciegas, encendió la luz del pasillo, cuando la luz inundaba todo su entorno, giró y se fue a la puerta de su vecino, toco el timbre varias veces antes que la música bajará.

Escuchó los cerrojos abrirse y se puso listo para exigir al hombre silencio. La puerta se abrió y su boca se secó. No había ningún punck en frente de el.

Una rubia mujer lo miraba con unos enormes ojos caramelo curiosamente.

-Hola.

El pudiera haberle contestado si su mirada no se hubiera quedado estancada en su largas y tonificadas piernas, fue un reto enorme levantar la mirada de ellas, pero al hacerlo, se estancó de nuevo en unas pequeñas bragas rojas y la camiseta blanca prácticamente desabrochada, a excepción del botón del medio. Natsu se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más debajo.

-¿hola?

Joder.

Tenia un cuerpo hermoso, no era nada delicado, como sus gustos le gritaban, sino era fuerte, pero muy femenino. Natsu frunció el ceño, una dama no abría la puerta con esas pintas.

-¿Holaaaa?

No encontraba la voluntad necesaria para decirle que se ponga ropa. Si su hombre la veía así, seguramente la regañaría. Su piel se veía dulce, seguro sabía a cereza. Le pesaba la lengua por el deseo de lamerla. Natsu salió de su trance, sorprendido por el camino de sus pensamientos, nunca había querido lamer a nadie, nunca lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría.

-¿¡HOLA!?

Algo hizo tic en el reloj biológico de Natsu, eso significaba que la luz automática del pasillo Estaba a tres segundos de apagarse. Natsu farfulló un "buenas noches" y se fue rápido a la seguridad de su apartamento. Esa noche no puedo dormir, pero pudo soñar, soñar con dulces cerezas.

* * *

Maldita sea. Estaba llegando tarde. Cerró el botón de la falda y salió corriendo del apartamento con una tostada en la boca. Sayonara labial. Los tacos hacían tick tick sobre el suelo mientras corría, cerró la puerta y le puso llave. Al girar se estrelló contra una pared de puro músculo.

Olía rico.

Levantó la mirada y se le cayó el pan de la boca al ver esos ojos verdes, el hombre era guapo, ardiente. El pelo rosado caía por su frente, y acariciaba su cuello. Retrocedió un paso para verle el cuerpo. Mhhh...hmmm. Cuerpo de infarto, eso estaba segura, ayer por la noche había visto sus músculos bajo la pequeña camiseta sin mangas. Esta tan guapo de día como de noche. Pero maldita sea, no tenía tiempo para comérselo con los ojos, estaba llegando tarde a la piscina. Dio un paso a la izquierda para poder pasar, y el hizo lo mismo, cuando dio otro a la derecha y el hombre le bloqueó el paso, frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, su vecino, me gustaría tener unas palabras con su esposo- Dijo el bombón.

-Estoy soltera, Natsu.

-Señor Dragneel.

-¿perdón?- A Lucy casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

-llámeme Señor Dragneel.

-Entonces yo soy su alteza real- sonrió esta vez.

Natsu frunció el ceño ante el su brillante broma -Mire, señorita, necesito hablar con su esposo.

\- Estoy soltera y feliz, muchas gracias.- le dijo, intentando irse.

-Entonces déjeme hablar con el hombre de su casa- Pidió amablemente.

-Su alteza real, Lucy a su servicio- se presentó.

-Necesita un hombre que la eduque y controles sus malos modales, mujer. En vez de salir a perder el tiempo tendría que buscar a un hombre que la mantenga.

Lucy amaba a los idiotas como estos- la biblia dice que cosas peores llegarán, y aquí estas tu.

* * *

 ** _Holaaa! Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del primer cap, sino necesitan un hombre para que les enseña a apreciar el arte JAJAJAJA OKNO_**

 ** _Bueno, tienen alguna pista de las medicinas de Natsu y su relacion a tener siempre que estar en un lugar iluminado? Espero haberlo dejado obvio._**

 ** _Que tengan un bonito dia_**

 ** _un besazo_**

 ** _Yuno_**


End file.
